1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for providing blood glucose management information to a user and, more particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for providing blood glucose management information to provide an appropriate treatment by searching for blood glucose information having a similar blood glucose change pattern.
2) Description of the Related Art
Diabetes is a chronic disease in which patients need to continuously monitor their blood glucose and receive treatment using an appropriate drug, exercise and dietary prescription, for example, according to changes of their blood glucose levels. To reduce medical expenses, a home health care service has recently been developed to reduce a required number of visits to hospitals while continuously monitoring blood glucose information of a patient. The home health care service typically includes a service, called a home tele-monitoring service, for remote management of a patient, at the patient's home, by a medical professional. A device, called a home tele-monitoring device, is installed at the patient's home and for connecting the patient to a physician. In addition, a high-quality patient management service may be provided, using evidence-based medicine that provides a medical service using information collected by the home tele-monitoring service.